


New Home, and New Addition

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parentlock, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, good dad Greg, good dad Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: They went out to lunch with Sally and Paul. They all decided to go to Angelo's. Once they got there Angelo got them a table, and like always said the food was on the house. "Sherlock, you've got Mallory with you. I'll get the usual kids meal for Mallory, and yours and Gregs usual. What would you two like, Sally and Paul?" Angelo asked, he knew Greg and Sherlock would both chose Chicken Alfredo, and a salad.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

They went out to lunch with Sally and Paul. They all decided to go to Angelo's. Once they got there Angelo got them a table, and like always said the food was on the house. "Sherlock, you've got Mallory with you. I'll get the usual kids meal for Mallory, and yours and Gregs usual. What would you two like, Sally and Paul?" Angelo asked, he knew Greg and Sherlock would both chose Chicken Alfredo, and a salad.

"The Chicken Parmesan for me please." Paul said.

"Me too, Angelo, thank you." Sally said.

Angelo took their menus and then said, "It will be out in a few minutes, with some coffee, and Juice for Mal." About ten minutes later, and them being on their second cup of coffee, Angelo brought their food out. They sat there and ate, while discussing work and where they were moving.

When they got back to the Yard, all four of them had some paperwork, so they did the work in a conference room. The bags that Mallory had were in the car, but they grabbed the bag with Mallory's toys in it. They took it with them and let her play in the conference room while they did paperwork. They sat there and signed paper after paper, until Gregson and Simpson came in. "Sherlock could we talk to you for a moment?" Sherlock nodded and stood to go with the Chief and DI.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked.

"Taylor's brother, mother, and father, wanted to know if they could see Mallory and talk to you. We can just send them into the conference room, so they see you are trustworthy." Simpson said, then added, "Gregson is on the case of Taylor's murder, if you come up with anything." Simpson and Gregson then walked away, and Sherlock went back into the conference room.

A few minutes later they were still doing paperwork when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Greg said. As soon as the Carson's walked in Mallory ran up and hugged them.

Sherlock stood and straightened out his shirt. He then walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Carson. Mr. Carson shook his hand, while Mrs. Carson pulled him into a hug. Steven Carson, the brother just stood back, and glared at Sherlock, Sherlock just glared back. "Why don't you take seats." Sherlock insisted.

"Thank you, Sherlock. It is terrible what happened, isn't it?" Mrs. Carson said sounding posh, but you could tell she was holding back tears. Sherlock picked up the box of tissues that had been behind him, and handed them off to Mr. and Mrs. Carson. "Thank you again, you've always been so wonderful! Just answer me this do you know who the murderer is?" 

Sherlock didn't want to answer this question, because he did know. "The police are still working on it." Sherlock decided would be his answer.

"That's not what I asked." Mrs. Carson gave him a disapproving look.

"I think so, but you don't want to know who."

"Yes we do."

"Fine, it was Steven and Mark. He was mad, because of Taylor wanting to give me custody, without dying. He also didn't like her new boyfriend, because he lived on the streets for a while."

"Any other accusations you have?" Steven scoffed out.

"Yeah, you paid Edmund, Mark, and Alex to kill Jace."

"It worked though, you went back."

"Why?"

"I knew if you went back and stayed that way she would have hated you."

"Gregson is that enough?" Sherlock asked, as he pulled out his phone that had been on the entire time.

"Yeah." Tobias then came in and walked up behind Steven. "Steven Carson, you are under arrest. You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." 

"Thank you." Mr. Carson was the one to say it this time. They left after saying good bye to Mallory and properly introducing themselves to Greg, and the other two.

"They seemed, very posh." Sally said looking up from her stack of paperwork.

"They are. Their daughter was like me and actually hated posh events and stuff, but we dressed up, because we knew no other way." Sherlock replied.

"That makes sense, since ever since Greg got you to wear a t-shirt and jeans, that's what you wear if not at work." Paul said.

When they were done with the paperwork it was five. Sherlock and Greg invited Sally and Paul over to the house, and they offered to help them unpack. They knew Mycroft and John would be there for a few minutes but not to long. When they arrive at the house Mycroft showed them around and Mallory went to play with her new two year old brother. They played in his room, because she liked cars too.

The six adults started to unpack. There wasn't much, all of their stuff could fit in 221B which was a little under the size of most the rooms in the manor. When they were done unpacking everyone left the four to get acquainted with the new home. "This was my favorite place to go. My parents let me live here on breaks from Eton and Oxford." Sherlock said as him and Greg took a walk through the garden. "I've made them keep this garden up, it's always been my favorite part."

"You know why the kids are playing over there, I'm going to kiss you. I've been wanting to kiss you since you solved Taylor's murder earlier, but felt like it was the wrong time." With that Greg wrapped his arms around Sherlocks waist, and pulled him in as close as he could. He then kissed Sherlock gently, but passionately.

When they pulled apart, they looked at their watches it was eight thirty at night. They took the kids up to their rooms. They both put Colin to bed first by reading about the Pirate Red-beard. They then went to Mallory's room which was right next to Colin's, and both were a floor under their own. "Daddy, dada, I miss my mommy." Mallory said.

"I know princess. We are here for you though. Is there something you need?" Greg asked, as they both hugger their daughter.

"Could I stay with you tonight?" 

"Of course, come on princess." 

As they were walking to their room, Sherlock was carrying Mallory. They were stopped on the way down the hall, by Colin running to Greg. "Dada I had nightmare." Colin said frightened.

"You can both stay with us tonight." When all four of them were in the bed with the children in the middle, and Greg and Sherlocks arms over them connecting in the middle, they fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.
> 
> Last day left in the month! This series will continue after this month. I really hope you enjoy these. Again please leave comments, and any ideas you may have, or thoughts.


End file.
